SporeWings
Description Sporewings are usually the color of leaves, they can be red to brown to green. Finding a pink colored SporeWing seems a myth to them since they never turned up for 100 years. Their wings are shaped as maple leaves a help them glide off of trees, much like how leaves glide off trees as they fall off of them in autumn. They have huge talons with thorn-sharp claws, to climb. They have leaf markings on their scales that help camouflage them. They have also a leaf mark on their heads, it was said to heal the SporeWings in sunlight or sunbeams I It is hit with light but the Glowleaf forest barely has lots of sunlight. Some of the SporeWings wear woven pouches that holds lots of poisonous bugs and plants and is waterproof glazed bu the talon sap. This side of the tribe chose to fight the wars of the other tribes and free the prisoners that they’ve taken. Technically the tribe has been split in two, since the Poison Wars. Abilities Sporewings are experts at plant naming and knowing about all the plants, even very historical ones! They have a slimy substance in their claws that companies to the sundews poison liquid, they use it to kill prey and maybe to help the plants. They also have lots of talon crafted Pollen Bombs. The SporeWings used to be able to make plants grow with the Leaf Touch ability. Leaftouch leaftouch was one of the abilities some of the SporeWings could do. They could dig their claws into the ground and feel the life and plant roots around them, once they find the right plant they can make the plant do as it is commanded, with their gooey talons, the talons dig into the ground and sends the toxin to the plant, sending them to obey the commander. Talon Sap the SporeWings call the sticky toxin on their talons Talon Sap, only because it is a sappy texture and comes out of their talons on command. Dragonet learn how to control this sticky sap in their training schools. They learn how to see the roots with Leaf Touch, And to use their talon sap on enemies and plants. The sap contains many elements of poisons and effects like, sometimes it has the sleep effect and makes trees bare or plants fall asleep, or the mind effect, that makes trees change from spring to bare to summer. It confuses the target. Only the most taught SporeWings can use all of the effects. Talon sap is actually not all bad, when some SporeWings were poorly trained they tend to leak out on the bark of trees and where they walk. The uncontrolled sap then provides sprouts or fungi growing at its place, the sap also tends to strengthin the bark of trees and plants when uncontrolled. Some SporeWings use the sticky sap to climb up trees with out their claws! Society coming soon Territory/Habitat coming soon Diet coming soon History the SporeWings used to live on an island called the Iris Island, it was a forest on an island. The SporeWings had to flee and find a new home because of a BoneWing invasion. The BoneWings had lived on a neighboring island and had started killing trees and SporeWings to gain more territory. The queen of the SporeWings had commanded a group of SporeWings to search past the seas to find a new home away from the BoneWings. She had sent StingWeed, NettleLeaf, SpiralPalm, And FernScale. The dragons soon came back after there long expedition to not even a forest anymore and SporeWings under BoneWing rule. SpiralPalm had sent a battle patrol on the BoneWings who were guarding and the others freed the rest of the tribe, except the queen. Queen CorpseShadow had killed her when she had protected her tribe from war. As the whole SporeWing tribe arrived on Pandana they adapted to the forests but then had to protect themselves from the forest once it started to attack. They soon made StingWeed the king with his queen, Clover. The SporeWings had met the WindWings and formed an alliance, they had promised to protect the SporeWings once the BoneWings had arrived. And they did, until the BoneWings found a while other forest to corrupt with their diseases and poisons. The Poison Wars the poison wars was created when two sisters, Princess Aster, And Princess Larkspur’s mother Queen Foxglove had passed. They faught to be queen and almost killed each other. They soon decided to have their own sides of the tribe that believe what they believed was right. Poison Leaves the Aster side of the SporeWings had decided to call themselves the Poison Leaves for their wanting to have war for peace. They are currently being led by Queen Aster. Appearance the Poison Leaf SporeWings appear to have battle scars and the woven pouches, they all are very war torn. They always use their poison objects instead of their talon sap, they are not very good at using it than the Sweet Leaves are. Sweet Leaves The Sweet Leaves are the side of the SporeWings that believe that they can win a battle with out really fighting it, currently being led by Queen Larkspur Appearance Sweet Leaf SporeWings are better With their talon sap than the Poison Leaves. Some of them do have the pouches, but most of them don’t and decide to use their Talon Sap to fight. They all have no scars and actually have glittering soft scales. Myths & Legends the Hybrid this was an unbelievable myth about a Spore and Bone hybrid. No one would ever believe in this myth ever. Not even the BoneWings. It tells of a hybrid named SpineWeed, she was told to have been a very powerful dragon with her very powerful poisons, and Leaf Touch ability, she was thought to save the tribes until she had turned on the BoneWings and fought for The SporeWings. these are just stories to dragonets. Only the elders believe the story. SporeWing Names Sporewings are named after plants, like Venus or Wolfsbane. They are named after unique plants. Poison Leaf names are based on venomous plants that makes them sound dangerous. Sweet Leaf names are based on normal plant and tree names like Lily, Sequoia, And Coleus. (Non-dangerous plants) in the past they’d be named with two types of plants or abilities. These names are still used, but not often anymore. Examples of ancient names: SparrowLeaf, IvyLily, StingWeed, DewShroom, etc... Known SporeWings *SpineWeed * NettleLeaf * SpiralPalm * FernScale * Queen IvyLily * King StingWeed * Queen Clover * Queen Foxglove * Princess Mint Poison Leaves * Queen Aster * Sweet Leaves * Queen Larkspur * Other * Fun Facts coming soon Gallery coming soon